What Happened?
by Evanescent Luminescence
Summary: Four years after Kagome's first trip to the well. Three years after her last trip. The horrors of memory. Oneshot InuKagome pairing. R


A/N: quick drabble I thought up while watching an episode of Inuyasha. Not my usual writing style. First hetero fic. Seriously.

**What happened?**

_What happened to us?_

_Why did we drift so far apart?_

_What is he doing now?_

_Is he dead?_

_Is he alive?_

_Wonder what happened to them._

_Are they together?_

_Did they get married and have children?_

_Wonder what happened to him._

_Did he find a family? Did they take him in? Or did He take him with him?_

_Wonder what happened..._

Kagome stared out of her window. It was raining heavily, making colours seem to wash together and fade, painting everything in dull shades of grey. She sighed heavily. Nineteen years old. Had it been four years since her first visit? It was hard to believe it had been so long. It was only three years since her last visit. She had never gone back.

The girl, no, woman wondered quite often what had happened to all of them. All of her friends from the Feudal Era. How were they coping with life now? Did they miss her like she missed them?

He friends wondered what was wrong with her. She was so moody lately, always staring out the window. They didn't understand. Her adventure in the feudal era had changed her for the better. She understood things better. She listened to people. She knew things that most people would never even begin to ponder.

And she hated it. Kagome hated it that she could not talk to anyone about her trips. If she tried, they would think she was crazy. She couldn't say anything. She had notebooks and diaries and papers full of all her memories. And the books weren't enough to help.

She would go back and read them. And many of the pages were covered in water marks. Marks from tears. She cried as she read them. All those memories. All the good times, and the bad times. The fights. The sicknesses. The laughter.

Because of him. It never would have happened without him. She would never have been there had it not been for him.

_"Inu...Yasha..."_

Her face mocked the window, with rain running down it, her face had tears running down it. The name. That name...

She awoke very quickly. These dreams were beginning to bother her. Really bother her. They showed her strange things, things that she didn't want to see. Memories. Fights, arguments, tears, blood, laughter, a smile there, a grin there. People with no faces. She didn't want to see the faces.

_Sango._

Kagome remembered Sango. The brave demon-slayer, who had helped Kagome understand a woman's point of view in the ancient times.

_Shippou._

She remembered Shippou too. The little fox demon, who had always used her as a shield from... someone...

_Miroku._

She remembered Miroku. The lecherous monk, who loved women, and Sango especially. The one with the cursed wind-tunnel in his hand.

_Kaede._

Ah, she remembered Lady Kaede. The old priestess who helped her, and healed her and her friends whenever they were injured.

_Kouga..._

Kouga of the wolf demon tribe. He was always competing for her love with... someone...

_Kikyo._

That name scared her still. Kikyo, the priestess that she was the re-incarnate of. Kikyo, who trapped ... someone... to a tree...

Kagome sighed. All those faces that she didn't want to remember. She couldn't remember them because... she couldn't see them ever again.

There was one though... that someone... who was he? She couldn't... see him anymore... and it... tormented her. Why could she not remember his name? She whispered it often, said it often, once she screamed it to the world. But she never knew she did this. Why could she not remember the name she spoke?

She had so many questions running through her mind. Why? All her questions began with it. Why?

Kagome left her room, dark green house coat trailing behind her. Ever since her Grandfather had died, the miko didn't go anywhere near the ancient Shrine in her house. She spent most of her time helping her mother and wondering why she didn't accept Houjo's marriage proposal. It was obvious that the man loved her, but there was that person she could not remember... but she knew he was important.

The lights were flickering in the kitchen. She should change the bulbs. Yes. She would go do that.

Silently, she stepped out of the door and slid her shoes on. The grass and ground were damp from the previous night's rain. Kagome walked towards the storehouse. Her mother was out shopping and Souta was in school, so she was home all alone. And what better time to face her fears than when no one was around to see her cry?

The storeroom door opened with a creak and she turned on the light. All of her grandfather's objects came into view. All of the useless artifacts her grandfather had collected. Would there be lightbulbs in here? Probably not. Unless they were ancient lightbulbs.

A sudden wind swept around Kagome's home and she gasped, gripping onto a shelf. Something was knocked loose and it rolled onto the floor. When she steadied herself, she bent down to pick it up.

"Oh God..." Kagome whispered when she saw what it was.

It was a painted picture. A painted picture of Inuyasha.

Kagome picked the picture up and ran her fingers over the face of it. It was dusty, and she brushed away the dust. "Inu..." she whispered.

"INU-BAKA!" she yelled, and threw the picture into the wall. It didn't break, luckily, but she fell to her knees, crying.

"Inuyasha.. you idiot..." she sobbed. "why didn't you come get me? Why did you leave me here? I don't belong here! INUYASHA!"

Kagome pulled open the door to the shrine, and she ran down the stairs to the old well. "Can I still get back?" she murmured. "Oh Inuyasha..."

"I'm going in." She said, determined. She placed both hands on the edge of the well, and with a deep breath, lifted herself over the side and dropped into the well.

And she landed on the ground. At first she was stunned to look up and see the ceiling of the shrine, then tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh... I can't get back... no! No I will not allow this! INUYASHA! MIROKU! SANGO! SHIPPOU! SOMEONE!" She screamed, scratching at the dirt.

For fifteen minutes straight, Kagome dig at the soft dirt at the bottom of the well. There was no more portal to the other time. There was no need for her there. She couldn't go back to ever see Inuyasha or her other friends again.

Dejected, the woman crawled out of the well, and dragged herself back to her house, and up into her room.

Late that night, it stormed. She fell asleep listening to the rain.

Three weeks passed since her day of insanity. She knew she could never go back. She knew she would never see Inuyasha again. She hadn't really been expecting to see any of them again.Never ever.

It was still very depressing.

At breakfast the next morning, Kagome barely touched her food. "Mom?" she said suddenlny.

"Yes, Kagome?" her mother responded kindly.

She hesitated to speak. "Mom, when I went down the well... to see Inuyasha and them... did you worry about me? Often?"

"Oh Kagome, I was sick with worry. I was always afraid you would never come back. But I had faith in you, and I had faith in your friends. I trusted your judgement."

Kagome smiled. "If there was a way for me to go back... would you let me go back again?"

Her mother frowned. "Kagome... you can't go back. The well sealed itself after your very last visit. Remember? Those heavy planks were nailed down right before all our eyes, by some strange magic."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sealed? Mom! A few weeks ago I went to the well and the planks on top of the well were gone!"

"Did you go back in time?" Souta asked excitedly.

"No..." Kagome sighed. "Nothing happened..."

A crash made them all jump. "What was that?" Souta asked, sounding scared.

"I don't know!" Their mother said quickly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I'll find out! Don't worry!" She stood from the table and rushed out the front door. She stared at what she saw.

The old shrine was smouldering. Something had blown it apart. As Kagome was running towards it, she heard a familiar voice.

_"Kagome! Kagome you idiot, don't go near there, you'll burn yourself!"_

Kagome froze. She turned slowly on the spot. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

There came a flash of red. A flash of white. Standing in front of her was Inuyasha.

"Hey there Kagome. Long time no see. You'd never guess what happened to Miroku and Sango. Sango's a mother now. They adopted Shippou too. Which is a good thing, the stupid kitsune's stopped hanging around with me. So what have you been up to?"

Inuyasha stood with the Tetsusaiga held over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

Kagome stared at him. Just stared. Her eyes watered up.

Inuyasha nearly dropped his sword. "Woah, Kagome! What are you crying about? Aren't you glad to see me?"

She smiled. "Inuyasha? _Sit boy_!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the spell set onto the necklace he wore forced him to the ground. When he got up, he started to yell. "KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

She laughed. "Oh Inuyasha!" She ran forward a few steps and hugged him tightly. "Oh Inuyasha I thought... i thought I would never see you again!" she started to cry on his hitori.

The hanyou sighed and stabbed his sword into the ground, and wrapped his arms lightly around Kagome, returning the hug. "Kagome... don't cry. You know I'd never really leave you, right? You're such a clumbsy person. Who knows what sort of troubles you'd get into without me around. Besides... I need your help."

She pulled away a bit. "My help? What do you need my help with?"

He smirked, one white ear twitching. "Well... you see, Kaede found this old curse stuck to Kikyo's tomb stone... and, well... to make a long story short, there's a great army of the Dead attacking villagers... Sango and Miroku sent me to get you, since... well... only Miko's can see them... And there's just no one I trust as much as you to lead me blindly in battle."

Kagome grinned widely. "Hold on a moment Inuyasha. Let me go tell my mother where I'm going. And let me get changed out of these clothes."

Inuyasha frowned when she ran off. "Get changed? Why does she need to get changed? What's wrong with those clothes?"

When she came back, Inuyasha knew. Seeing her in her old school uniform ((from her last year of school obviously, it was a little different)) brought a smile to Inuyasha's face. "Kagome! Don't you have homework you'd rather be doing?" he teased.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly, walking up to him. "**_SIT BOY_**!"

Fin.

A/N: wow... that was the longest thing I've ever written... what do you think of it?

_sotto mezameru_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

_"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute_

_itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no_

_aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni_

_tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo_

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara_

_toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai_

_"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to_

_wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai_

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

_tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi_

_dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo_

_misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte_

_kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru_

_egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute_

_matte-iru watashi wa yamete_

_"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo_

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de kokoro ga_

_tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

_anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa kanarazu todoku you ni _

_shinjite _la la la la la la...

_shinjite _la la la la la la...

_shinjite _la la la la la la...


End file.
